Kim Possible: Immortal
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Sonja and child did NOT die in the sun that day. Sonja simply hid herself and stayed in the shadows, but what is her connection to Ann Possible? What will happen when Viktor discovers his daughter and grandchild?
1. Discovery

Chapter One: Discovery

Sonja, Daughter of Viktor, the second Elder; that was once my name. After I was apparently murdered for loving a "lesser creature", Lycan and Vampire went to war. Such has it been. After my "death", Lucian took blood from himself and almost drained himself as he tried to revive me. As he swore vengeance, Lucian failed to notice my body drawing his blood in. After I was revived, I spent weeks draining livestock from obscure farms until I was strong enough. Finally, I stayed in the shadows even from my father until the Coven split in two to cover the Old and New Worlds. Once in the wilderness of the New World, I built the foundations of a city, building by building and called it Occulton, a place for castaways and the rejected. Soon, humans discovered the city and split it into three sections: Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton. I would have outright protested the devisions had two hundred years not passed between Occulton and human settlement.

By this point, I left the city I created to explore the world under the alias Mariam "Mim" Possible. Due to my natural abilities, I was quickly turned into a folk hero of sorts while Vampire and Lycan alike faded into myth and lore. After my world touring, I decided to retire Mim and created a new alias. This alias actually stuck. As Anne Corvin, I returned to the city I founded. I was not expecting to fall again, but James Possible made me feel alive for the first time since that final gaze into Lucian's eyes oh so long ago. We pursued different fields of study, but the connection held fast. Soon, I found my name changing at an altar. On our weeding night, I made a Bloodstone from my husband's life-giving fluid. Infused in my weeding ring, James' very lifeblood provided my skin with immunity to sunlight.

About a week after our honeymoon, I discovered the baby I thought long since dead in my womb, my and Lucian's lovechild, was indeed alive and only entered a form of hibernation after the burn. Still developing, the baby took muck longer to rebuild itself, roughly eight centuries in its hibernation state. James was ecstatic when I told him of the child, but I still feared to tell him of the child's true origin. So, I contently let him remain oblivious. Unfortunately, that decision would come back to haunt me years later.

——————————Time Skip—————————-

Kim Possible sighed as she put in yellow iris contacts in preparation for school. She had odd bright blue eyes like her mother, and Ann encouraged Kim to wear the contacts like she did. Kim didn't know why, but she had inherited her mother's eyes instead of her father's brown ones. It was odd because Ann even admitted that brown eyes were dominant over blue eyes, but Kim shrugged it off. She could continue this genetics debate in her head later because she was about to be late for school if the dyed redhead didn't hurry. As she ran downstairs, Kim heard her Mom: "Don't forget your vitamin, Kimmie Cub." _I don't have time for my vitamin today!_ Kim thought in frustration as she raced to the bus without it. Ann looked at the capsule left behind by her daughter in worry. In truth, the "vitamin" was a concentrated artificial enzyme that humans naturally produced to facilitate digestion. For Vampires, Lycans, and Hybrids; this enzyme stopped being produced in their bodies naturally and was why they couldn't eat normal foods every human on the planet ate.

Kim sighed. She couldn't get the look of horror on her Mom's face out of her mind as Kim left the vitamin on the table. Why did that scare her so much? Kim thought to herself as she went about her school day normally until it came time for lunch. Kim was starving when the bell rang to let her go to the cafeteria. She sat down by Ron and Monique and stared at the "food" in disgust for a moment before she tried to eat it. As Kim put the food in her mouth and attempted to swallow, her throat closed around the food. Kim began to choke. _I'm not allergic to any foods!_ Kim thought in panic. Quickly, Ron rushed around and did a Heimlich Maneuver quickly. Kim shivered at first. Then, she looked at Ron, grateful for the blonde's quick thinking. "Th-thank you, Ron." Kim said when she found her voice.

It was the end of the school day, and Kim had failed to eat anything. It wasn't just the event In the cafeteria. Kim was scared, yes; but she also found the scent of food more revolting as the day went on. Before Kim could go home, Wade called. "Drakken's up to his usual plot. This time, he stole a Solar Amplifier. It was designed for regions that don't get enough sun in the winter to still be able to produce fruit. I don't know what Drakken intends to do, but it would be bad anyway. I-" Kim cut him off. "I got it, Wade. Just set me up with a ride." Wade nodded. "Kim, are you alright? You look pale." Kim growled at him. "I'm fine, Wade! Stop asking questions." With a worried nod, Wade cut the connection.

Kim blinked when she realized she snapped at Wade. _Why did I do that?_ The teen thought in worry. She didn't have time to think about that. Kim had a super villain to stop. As soon was she got to Drakken's lair, Kim looked up at him with a glare. When he started to explain his plot, Kim ignored him and instead focused on the excited beating of Drakken's heart. _A gallon of blood just sitting there…rotting in that…_ Kim shook her head of the thought as Kim heard laughing. _Shego…_ Kim growled in her mind. "Woah, Kimmie! You can do better than Drakken." Kim growled at her. "I am NOT in the mood, Shego!" Kim rushed the woman angrily. "Pumpkin got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Kim glared at her, but it was getting harder to focus. Drakken's beating heart thundered in her ears by now. "DRAKKEN, STOP IT!"

Kim ran at him but was intercepted by Shego. "Woah, Kim!" Shego said with a smirk. Kim punched Shego hard enough in the face to send her flying. Shego seemed to just laugh at Kim's anger as similar contacts to the ones Kim was wearing fell out of her eyes to reveal similar eyes to Kim's natural eye color. Kim stared in shock at this. "Kimmie's been hiding a secret." Kim's lips quivered as she struggled to control the Thirst. "You forgot your 'vitamin' today?" Kim's mind was a fog. All she could think about was the blood in Drakken's body, waiting patiently for her to drink. With a growling hiss, Kim flashed over to Drakken and sank her fangs into the blue man. Kim's eyes widened as the sweet taste of the warm blood greeted her. Kim squeezed her eyes shut and saw flashes of Drakken's life. Before she drank Drakken dry, Kim stopped herself and threw him into the wall. She did not Turn him, however.

Shego grinned and walked up to a shaking Kim Possible as the Bloodlust faded. "Princess' first Feeding, I'm touched I got to see it." Shego's fanged smirk faded as soon as Kim fisted her shirt and sobbed into it. "It's alright, Pumpkin. It will be alright." Shego said as she was overcome by the urge to comfort her foe. Kim latched onto Shego as if she was a liferaft. "What am I, Shego?" Kim mumbled quietly. Shego looked at the Bloodstone pendant at the end of her necklace. _She's a born Immortal._ Shego thought. _I was Turned. Why would her family hide this from her?_ "You are a Pure Hybrid, Kimmie, neither Lycan or Vampire but stronger than both."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Truth

Chapter Two: Truth

The Tweebs were excited. Jim and Tim slipped a spy microbot into Kim's gear bag weeks ago. Now, with Kim on her way to Drakken and Shego, the Tweebs knew they would get a front row seat to Kim kicking ass once again. The only thing was Jim and Tim quickly noticed that their sister acted strange. For one thing, she snapped at Wade, something Kim would never ordinarily do. When she got to Drakken's lair, the strange behavior continued. Kim seemed severely distracted by Drakken for some reason. "Jim, do you think Kim…" His brother shuddered at the thought. "I hope not. That would be really bizarre." The boys were torn from their conversation as Kim in the projected video screamed, "DRAKKEN, STOP IT!" The Tweebs looked on as Shego got between Kim and Drakken when Kim tried to rush him. In response, Kim picked up Shego and threw her into a wall. Shego got up and began to talk to Kim. "You forgot your vitamin today?" Shego said as she smirked. The Tweebs looked at each other, shrugged, and noticed Shego's eyes were now a shining blue, instead of green. Then, Kim ran over, bent down, and sank what appeared to be fangs into Drakken's neck. "Kim's a…" "…Vampire?!" The boys started to shake. They ran out of the room as the spybot continued to roll. "Mom!"

Drakken groaned as he sat up. The first thing the blue man saw was Shego cradling a crying Kim Possible in her arms. As the man reached to scratch his neck in confusion, Drakken felt a mark on his neck and quickly looked at it in a bathroom mirror. "What did you do, Kim Possible?!" Kim looked up at Drakken's yell, shivered, and buried her head into Shego's neck. "Kimmie, the blue idiot will be fine." She said gently. "Do you want me to take you home?" Shego offered. Kim looked up at her. "Are you sure?" Shego stroked the redhead's hair as she answered, a gesture that shocked but, for some reason, also soothed Kim. "You're terrified, the blue Smurf is probably not going to notice if I leave until he needs something, and I need to talk to Ann." Kim blinked at the mention of her mother. "You…you know Mom?" "All your answers will come in due time, Princess. Rest now." Shego responded as Kim dozed off.

While Kim dreamed, she felt someone shaking her. Kim groaned and mouthed, "Shego…", still asleep. "…what's wrong with Katlyn?" The green woman looked at Kim's sleeping form. _Who's Katlyn?_ Shego thought in confusion. Shego let Kim dream a little more to try and get some clues. Kim started taking as if she was talking to a baby. "There's my beautiful baby girl!" Her smile shrank slightly. "You must be hungry." A light scowl graced Kim's face. She then scrunched up her nose. Shego had seen enough to figure out Kim was dreaming about her future daughter. _I hope Kim isn't dreaming about Monkey Boy's kid_. Shego found herself thinking with a hint of jealousy. "Kim, it's time to wake up." Kim shot awake like a bullet and stretched. "We're here." Kim sighed and looked around. Then, she woke up completely and got out. Shego decided to wait until Kim was almost to the door. "Who's Katlyn?" Kim froze mid-step, and her entire body turned red. "It's…nothing, Shego." Shego shook her head "We will see, Pumpkin." She mumbled before they entered the house.

Jim and Tim glared at Kim and, for the moment, ignored Shego. Jim was armed with a wooden stake and his brother with a bottle of silver nitrate solution. Shego couldn't help but smile. "You kids watch too many movies." Jim and Tim looked up at Shego. "You bitch, you turned our sister into a monster!" Kim's eyes began to shine with tears as Drakken flashed back to her mind. Shego felt a bit of anger at the boys' treatment of their sister. "Boys…" The voice of Ann Possible broke through from the kitchen. Kim looked up at the sound of her mother for a moment. Then, her full focus went to the silver nitrate bottle. "It's me, Ann." Shego said calmly. Jim and Tim looked at each other. "Thrall…" They said in unison before they threw the stake and silver nitrate solution at Shego. The green woman plucked the stake out of the air, but the silver nitrate didn't hit its mark and instead landed on Kim. Kim cried out in pain as steam rose from her uncovered skin. "Boys, to your room! NOW!" Jim and Tim shivered and ran up the stairs. "Did Mom's eyes…" "…glow when she glared at us?" The boys whispered to themselves.

Ann looked at Shego and then to Kim. Ann grimaced as her daughter finally began to calm down. "Mom, what just happened?!" Ann sighed. "I should have told you this before, but you are the child of my first love and me." Kim blinked. "Long ago, I fell in love with a Lycan. Your Grandfather tried to kill me for my love of the Lycan." Kim began to put the pieces together. "Silver, Lycans are deathly allergic to it…" She said as Ann nodded. "After you were born, I met Sarah…" Ann motioned to Shego. "I turned her so she could keep an eye on you and protect you should my father discover you are still alive." Kim looked at Shego/Sarah. "Mom assigned YOU to protect me?!" Sarah nodded. "That's why I never harmed you, and why I worked for the Smurf." She said with a smile. _You deserve part of the truth, Princess, but I can't tell you the other reason why I don't hurt you just yet._ Shego thought.

Lucían sighed as he watched his men. Ever since that day, Sonja never left his mind. "Where did you go?" He mumbled as he rubbed her pendant gently. Lucían refused to believe his lover and child were truly dead. Sonja would fight for him and their child at any cost. Lucían's face twitched as he heard a news broadcast. _"Famous American hero Kim Possible saves the world again, this time from a madman known as Doctor Drakken. Sources say the man planned to incinerate the world's crops and cause mass famine unless he was made ruler."_ The broadcast cut to Kim and a woman in green and black fighting. Taunts were exchanged. Then, Lucian recognized the tale tale signs that footage was spliced in, undoubtedly by Alexander Covinus' mortals who guard the existence of Vampires and Lycans from the eyes of the general public. "That style…that grace…" Lucian continued to think about it. Her style was slightly different from Sonja's but was similar enough that the girl was clearly related to Sonja. Lucian stood up as realization struck him. "Raze!" The hulking black man walked up. "What is it, Lucian?" "I have a matter to attend to in the States. You are in charge until I return. Understood?" Raze was confused. "Yes, sir." "It's seems My Beloved fled to America." Lucian elaborated when he saw the man's confusion. "I will investigate this myself." _I will not lose you again, Sonja!_ Lucian vowed as he walked away toward the airport and eventually Sonja.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	3. Like a Death Dealer

Chapter Three: Like a Death Dealer

Kim's first thought was, _Where are all these Vampires and Lycans?_ Anne looked at her daughter with a small smile. "Kimmie, don't worry. Viktor is in Europe and so is Lucian." Anne assured her daughter. Kim had a sudden thought, "Mom, if you're a vampire, how are the Tweebs human?" Anne frowned. "I don't really know. They will most likely start to show signs of Vampirism when they grow up a little more, but they are only half Vampire, Kimmie Cub. It may take longer to manifest for them." Kim nodded, but Sarah looked angry. "I don't trust those brats. Anyone who can spray their sister with poison without a second thought is dangerous." Anne reluctantly nodded. "I'll explain the situation to them soon, Sarah. Don't worry."

The green woman seemed to burn a hole in the upper floor with her glare as she trained her eyes on the floor of Jim and Tim's room. "Sh-Sarah, don't roast my brothers!" Kim growled as she glared at the woman. Sarah laughed darkly. "Lightly crisped ok, Princess?" Sarah asked with a frown. "It won't hurt them. A little blood in the brats and they'll be back up and running in no time." Sarah promised. "No, Shego!" Kim growled as her eyes glowed threateningly. Shego shivered at the look. "You win, Cupcake." Anne looked at the two of them in slight confusion. _Two nicknames fired off in less than two seconds? Kim doesn't seem bothered…odd._ Anne was broken from her musings as Sarah looked at her and spoke. "She gets that blasted look from you." Sarah then sighed.

"Your brothers will have to wait, Kimmie." Kim and Anne looked at the woman with surprised expressions but for completely different reasons. "What could be more important than telling the Tweebs they are half vampire?" Kim questioned. Sarah only continued to speak. "I need to train you as a Death Dealer." Kim's glare only intensified. "I already know how to…" "…fight lackeys that can't win against a pickle jar." Sarah said sternly. Kim stumbled as if she'd been sucker punched in the gut. "Any bloodsuckers Viktor sends will definitely know how to fight and won't hesitate to kill." Sarah looked Kim in the eyes. "You have to learn to fight with intent to KILL, not capture." Kim shivered and looked as if she were about to cry. "I…I don't kill!" Anne reached out to comfort her shivering daughter. _Say something, Anne!_ Mrs. Dr. Possible told herself. _Anything!_ Before Anne could think of what to say, Kim ran to her room and slammed the door. Anne flinched as if Kim had stabbed her. "I'll take care of it, Anne." Sarah assured the woman.

Sarah sighed as she walked up to the door and knocked. "Go away, Mom! I won't kill anyone!" Sarah smirked. "What, Kimmie?" Sarah asked Kim. "You don't want me to see you masturbating?" Kim was understandably mortified and ripped the door open as a blush consumed her face. "That's better." Sarah said dryly. Kim just rolled her eyes with a glare. "I'm not a murderer, Shego." Kim growled. Sarah glared at the redhead. "I don't give a fuck if this makes your moral compass spin out of control." Sarah growled as she put a firm hand on the redhead's shoulder. "If you want to see the Buffoon alive again, you need to learn to fight with no rules." Kim shivered. "That's right. Those bastards don't care who they kill if gets them you." Kim started to shake at the thought. "They…they wouldn't." Sarah shivered. "Viktor once drained an entire family just because he could. This isn't a cartoon, Princess. When Viktor's goons find you, they will not be satisfied until you are dead... or worse."

Sarah looked away from Kim as a spike of fear ran through the green woman. Kim was alarmed by this shift and squeezed Sarah's hand gently. "You must kill to live. I can't…" Kim looked into Sarah's eyes as the red-headed woman froze at the utter terror in Sarah's eyes. "You can't What, Sh-Sarah?" The eyes of a hardened duelist stared back at Kim, but the teen could see trace amounts of fear in Sarah's eyes. Kim suddenly felt a nagging urge to put a hand on Sarah's face to comfort the green woman, but Kim didn't know how such an action would be received. Her hand stayed firmly on her bedspread and tapped out a nervous pattern. Sarah smirked. "What's the 'Mayday' for, Pumpkin?" Kim shook herself to an alert state. "W-what do you mean?" Sarah smirked. "You keep tapping out 'Mayday' in Morse Code." Kim looked away from Sarah. "I…uh…have to go." Kim said as she bolted out of the room like her ass was on fire.

Anne saw her daughter coming downstairs with a familiar look on the teen's face. "Kimmie, you need to go back up there." Kim blinked in shock at her mom. "What?!" Anne glared at her daughter. "Don't you dare 'What?' me, young lady!" Kim shivered as the fire of rebellion died in Kim's mind at her mother's expression and tone. "I'm confused, Mom." Kim said as she plopped into a chair next to the kitchen table while Anne stood at the counter. Anne put the knife down she was using to chop tomatoes and walked over to Kim. "Why?" Kim stared at her Mom as color drained from the girl's face at Anne's simple question. "I don't know! I want to strangle her!" Kim's firm furious face shifted in the blink of an eye to happiness. "At the same time, I want to hold her and tell her I'll be ok." Anne sighed and shook her head with a grin. Kim raised an eyebrow at her Mom's expression. "Why are you smiling, Mom?' Anne sighed and simply said, "Ah, young love." Kim's eyes went wide. "Ma'am? Sarah and I…Mom, I'm not like that!" Kim stood up abruptly and slammed her palms on the table. "I hate that woman. She is a good fighter, but I don't want to FUCK her!" Anne smirked at her. "I didn't say anything about that." Kim closed her eyes and tried to relax for a moment as she growled in annoyance at Anne's ribbing.

Unknown to Kim or Anne, Sarah stood at the top of the stairs and listened to the mother and daughter talk. "All those years, Kim, I thought we had something special, but I can see now what you want." Sarah whispered as she growled and fought tears. Sarah sighed and went to Kim's room in sadness. She found an acoustic guitar and started to sing "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. Kim shivered as she looked up at the sound of a guitar strumming with a hurt voice accompanying it. Kim shivered as she blinked away tears. The pain in Sarah's voice ripped Kim apart. Kim slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to alert Sarah to her presence as Kim listened to the older woman pour her heart into the song. It was then Kim realized to her horror, the hero had killed her first opponent: Shego's heart. _I really am a Death Dealer._ Kim thought. _I won't let her stay my victim._ "God, Sarah, I'm sorry." Kim whispered as she blinked away tears and started walking up to Shego.

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. Saving Sarah

Chapter Four: Saving Sarah

Sarah shivered, and her song shifted after she texted someone on a burn phone. The song became a gentle, heartbreaking version of "Saving Me" by Nickleback. The song pulled at Kim as if Sarah was pleading for Kim to save her from herself. Kim stared at the woman as the lyrics ripped through the teen's emotional defenses. "Shego…" Kim said as she reached to touch the woman, but froze and stared as GJ agents in full SWAT gear burst into the room. Kim screamed in surprise at the sudden crash of glass. Then, agents clubbed Shego over the head. As the woman fell unconscious into the sneering arms of a large agent, Kim stared in shock. _She…she didn't even try to fight back._ Kim thought in shock. The men parted as Betty Director walked up to Kim. "Thank you, Kim. Shego will not be trouble for anyone anymore." That statement sent a shiver down Kim's back. "Where's Due Process?" Betty only laughed. "Shego has done numerous crimes. Due Process is lost for someone of such a record as hers." Betty told Kim in a direct manner. Kim's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt sick. _I gave them Sarah by breaking her heart._ Kim could do nothing but cry as Betty took the woman away.

James came home from a day at the Middleton Space Center and looked quizzically at a convoy of black unmarked SUVs as they rolled past him at speed. "I wonder what happened there?" James asked in confusion as he pulled in the drive to find his daughter staring at the table in front of her, despondent. "Kimmie Cub, what's wrong?" The man asked her. James' daughter didn't respond right away which bothered him further. "It's nothing, Dad." James shook his head. "I don't believe you, Kim." He said gently. The man then noticed a look in his daughter's eyes: heartbreak and sorrow. James became angry quickly after he saw that look. "Kim, talk to me. Who's the boy that did this to you?" Kim laughed quietly to herself and shuddered. "If I tell you, you'll be mad." Kim said as she dried her eyes. Red and puffy from crying, the eyes of his daughter nearly ripped James' heart out. _This bastard has a one-way ticket to deep space when I find out who it is._ James' vowed in his mind. Kim looked up at her father. "I broke someone's heart, and now I'm scared of what will happen to them." Kim said to him. The man put a hand on his shoulder. "Ronald will be fine, Kimmie." Kim looked at the man as her mouth dropped open. "Ron is like my brother. That's just not right!" Kim protested.

James thought for a moment, digesting this new information. _When main boosters don't fire, look at the hard- and software systems that are in control of that firing sequence._ James thought. "Kimmie…" He said gently. "You broke a girl's heart." James stated. When Kim looked at the man with shock, James smiled. "Would she happen to be green and have a fiery temper?" Kim stared at her father in utter surprise and shock. "I'll take that as a yes." James said as he put a hand on Kim's. "Now, start from the beginning." The man told Kim. "The first time I saw her, I found myself thinking, 'She's beautiful. Why does she have to be on the wrong side?' Of course, I ignored the thought at first. Then, as we started to fight regularly, I felt something grow. I did my best to ignore it. Then, she got flipped, and I found myself…missing the badass Shego. Instead, I was left with a giggly Sweet Tart that I could get along with, but I would never think about in a romantic way."

James couldn't help it. He laughed heartily at that. "Damn. You are so much like your mother." Kim looked at her Dad. "Ah…that's a story for another time. Please, continue." He said kindly. Kim nodded. "I wanted to be normal, so I ran headlong into the only relationship I was comfortable with: Ron." James could understand Kim's fear. "That lasted until Yori popped into the picture. I graciously let Ron go. The Ron Man was head over heels for Yori." Kim laughed lightly. "Yori was able to bring Ron into his own as a hero." James smiled. "That Monkey Fist fellow is The Joker to Ron's Batman." Kim smiled and nodded. "He keeps Monty busy; magic isn't really my thing." James grinned. "No, comet-powered bad girls are your thing." Kim blushed deeply with a shy smile at James' words. "I was still not sure about Shego. Then, yesterday happened."

Kim took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm not human at all." She said. James didn't respond at first, and that worried Kim. "I've seen your blood, Kim." James said calmly after a moment. "I agreed to let your mother use my blood to make a Bloodstone out of her wedding ring, remember?" Kim scratched her hair in nervousness. "Shego is a vampire, too." Kim said. James chuckled. "Pale skin, inhuman reflexes, stealth skills that would put a ninja to shame, and unnaturally vivid green eyes just like you and your mother; it's doesn't take a genius, Kimmie Cub." James got up and started to tap his chin in thought. "Sarah is just a thief, a world-wide thief, but she still seems too petty for a big dog like Global Justice." Kim's eyes widened. "You're right. They handle world domination nutjobs, not simple thieves." That realization made a bad feeling settle in Kim's stomach.

James looked at his daughter as Anne walked in the room. "Get Wade to tell you where they are holding your Princess." Kim and Anne laughed at James. "What?" The man asked in confusion. Anne sighed. "Sarah calls Kim 'Princess', honey." James gave his daughter a look. "Are you sure you two weren't dating before now?" Kim giggled. "No, Dad." Kim turned her attention to the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you to hack GJ and find out where they are holding Shego." Wade's eyes went wide. "Kim, you can't be serious?!" Kim's eyes glowed as she looked at the boy genius. "GJ is going to butcher her for God knows what, and I can't let that happen!" Wade got to typing on his computer. "Here she is." The boy told Kim as the girl looked at her mother's worried expression. "Just to be safe, Kim, you need to feed before you face off with GJ." Wade was confused when he heard that. "This is AB." Anne said as she tossed Kim a bag of blood from a hidden area in the bottom of the fridge. "Working at a hospital has its perks." Wade stared at the bag in shock. "Kim, you're…" Kim sighed and drained the bag. "I'll explain everything when I get back with Sarah."

Wade was so shocked by the sight, he forgot to set Kim up with a ride. That was fine by Kim. Sarah was being held in a doublemax prison just outside of Middleton. This was the perfect opportunity to see just how much Kim could do if she was properly fed just before a mission. Kim ran fast enough to be at the facility in a few minutes. Then, Kim smiled as she counted five guards across the towers. _You came light, Betts. Five guards for me? Insulting…_ Kim thought as she took out the guards swiftly. Then, Kim stole a guard's uniform and walked around the prison. She froze when she heard a guard grumbling, "Thanks to that green bitch, I'll never have kids!" Kim ears twitched and she almost glided down the hall. When Kim saw the man, she growled and lunged at him. Before the man could call for backup, Kim released a feral growl and took a large chunk of flesh out of the man's neck. Kim shuttered as she sifted through the man's recent memories and smiled. "I'm coming, Sarah." Kim promised.

Sarah laid, tied to an exam table as "doctors" started to look her over. "Should we prep anesthesia for her?" One, a female asked. The other, a man, shook his head. "There is no need to waste supplies on it, Doctor Morow." Sarah struggled and hissed angrily. "No use, monster. These straps are reinforced with titanium fibers." The man growled with a sick smile on his face. As the butcher neared Sarah's skin, he was suddenly thrown to the side by a blur. "Stay…away!" Sarah blinked in shock at the animalistic voice. "Kimmie?!" The wolf-like woman ripped the restraints away from Shego's body. Then, the fur retreated to show a pale girl with an irate look in her shining blue eyes and the fangs of of vampire. As Kim and Sarah tore out of the facility, Kim sang "Gomenasai" by t.A.T.u. to Shego. "Apology accepted, Princess." Sarah said before she kissed Kim.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	5. Instincts and Fears

Chapter Five: Instincts and Fears

Kim slowly looked up at the woman. Spikes drove themselves into Kim's heart as she saw the shivering green form before her. "Sarah," Kim said with a pained expression. "Kimmie," the woman looked at Kim. "Don't you know how my brothers and I got our powers?" Kim shook her head. Sarah took a deep breath. "GJ gave them to us after I was Turned by taking my blood and mixing it with other things. GJ was able to create a serum that gave my brothers powers and put me under the Cyclops' control as well as give me Plasma Powers." Kim's eyes widened. "What about the meteor?' Sarah bristled. "That was Hego's cover story and a clever way to jab at my sexuality without being overt." Sarah growled. "He told you I grew to 'like evil', right?" Kim's eyes narrowed as she made the connection. "That actually makes sense. I see why you don't associate with them, and I now understand why you almost killed Drakken after the incident with the chips." Sarah grinned as they continued to run. "There was a silver lining to that, though. I got to undress you." Kim's eyes widened at the memory, and the teen blushed deeply, the blush well-defined against Kim's pail complexion. Sarah laughed at this, and opened her mouth to rib Kim for it.

GJ had other plans though as agents surrounded Kim and Sarah in a circle. Will Du walked out from the group and glared at Kim. "Miss Possible, Shego is coming with us. Please stand aside." Kim glared at the top agent at GJ in absolute fury. As she charged him, the other agents open fired on Kim. Being prepared only to fight Shego, Will and his men only had ammunition in the form of UV Rounds. In other words, all they did when used against Kim was royally piss off the teen hero. That was a very poor choice for them considering because Kim made short work of the agents once her fury was unleashed on them. After the beat down, Kim walked up to Will Du as the agent looked up at Kim with terror in his eyes and knelt next to the shivering mass. Kim wrinkled her nose as a rank scent filled the woman's nostrils. "Miss Possible…what are you d-doing with this monSTER!" Will shrieked out that last syllable as Kim snapped his wrist with a quick turn of her hand.

Then, the girl jammed a claw through Will's communicator/tracker. After working with the guts of the communicator for a moment, Kim successfully wired it to give a false reading and disable its two way link. Kim then spoke. "Betty Director, come after Sarah again, and the next batch of cannon fodder you send will be killed." Once Kim was done with the communicator, she crushed it in her hand and smiled because the medical staff would be deployed to the false positive first. By the time the Doctor realized the deception, the men would die from their wounds.

Sarah looked at Kim in shock. "Princess, are you alright?" Kim looked at the men strewn about the battlefield, and the impact of what she had done hit the teen in full. "I…I…" Sarah walked over to the girl who looked as if she was about to lose it. "You protected me, Pumpkin." Sarah said as she wrapped the trembling girl in a warm hug. Kim turned in Sarah's arms and looked into the older woman's eyes. "Why…why was I so ruthless?" Kim asked as tears stood in her eyes. "Kim, look at me." Sarah said gently as she lifted the teen's face up to meet her own. "That is a question for you to ask Anne. I could tell you, but I think you would take it better if you heard it from her." Kim gulped at the prospect. _If it involves Mom, could I going ballistic be a regular occurrence from now on?_ Kim thought in fear.

When the pair walked into the Possible Household, Anne looked up from what she was doing. The look on Anne's face when she met her daughter's eyes fell from a smile to a concerned frown. "What's wrong, Kimmie?" Sarah shook her head. _And I just called her that because I thought it was cute and would get under the hero's skin._ The green woman thought as Kim quickly blinked away the tears in her eyes. "G…J…they tried to recapture Sarah after I broke her out, and…and…" Kim's remains of composure evaporated in that moment as Mother and Daughter's eyes connected and she let go with a heartfelt sob. Anne rubbed her daughter's back in an attempt to console Kim. "Shshshsh…it will be alright." Anne whispered to her daughter. Kim looked up from the pool forming on Anne's shirt and screamed, "I killed them, Mom! Every last one of the agents are all dying as we speak because I ripped into them like…like an animal! How will everything be ok?!"

Ron was on his way to show Kim the latest "Bricks of Fury" movie. He and Rufus were beyond excited to spend the day with Kim since she started behaving weird at the beginning of the week. Ron forgot about his plans and barged in the door when he heard Kim cry out, however. "KP!" The boy was met by James. "Ronald, you and I need to talk before you see Kim." Ron nodded. "If I hurt her, I've got a one-way ticket to space. Got it, Mr. Dr. P." He said quickly as he moved to pass James. "I'm sorry, but Kim needs me." Ron walked past the man as Kim growled lowly while her eyes shot toward the boy. Anne paled. The woman had seen that look in Lucian's eyes as Viktor whipped him in front of her. It was a look of feral rage. "Sarah, kiss Kim now and don't stop until you feel her relax!"

Ron stopped when he heard the command from Kim's Mom. _Who the hell is Sarah?!_ The boy's mind roared as his brow furrowed in anger. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and scampered quietly to the kitchen to scope out the sitch for his friend. Rufus nearly fainted when he saw them. Shego was kissing Kim! The most shocking part of it all was that Kim seemed to enjoy it as her body melted into Shego's until the green woman pulled away. Kim blushed furiously but smiled at Shego. Rufus had seen enough and turned around only to run smack into his owner's shoe. "Kim, what the hell?!" Ron growled. Kim got up and started to growl threateningly at the blonde. Ron was stunned when Shego put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "He's a friend, Pumpkin. Calm down." Ron stared at the green woman in shock that quickly morphed into anger. "You turned KP into your own personal sex pet." He said as his glare hardened. "Enough Ronald!" Ron looked over to see James glaring at him. "I was going to explain before you went off half cocked."

James said with a glare and a gesture as Ron instantly retreated to the couch. Kim and Shego followed, and finally, Anne sat by her husband. "First off, B-Ron," Sarah quickly corrected herself at Kim's glare. "My name is _Sarah_ , not Shego." Sarah looked Ron in the eyes. "Second, I'm not Kai Greene." **The "Ben 10" episode "Benwolf" is referenced here.** Ron seemed to understand and nodded at Sarah. "Kim and I aren't Human." Anne said, "I'm a Vampire, and Kim is a mix of Vampire and Werewolf." Ron instantly looked at James in shock. "This happened LONG before I entered the picture." James said with a shake of his head.

"That explains the Silver Nitrate I saw in the Tweebs' room." Ron said passively. Sarah looked at Ron in surprise. Ron looked at Sarah in return as the wheels began to turn in his head. "She was turned Vampire by Mrs. Dr. P. to protect Kim. After all, Vampires and Werewolves never get along in the movies, so I'd imagine the head guy would kill Kim if he found her." Ron looked at Kim. "You love Sarah." Kim looked at him in shock. Ron noticed the faded marks on Sarah's wrists and ankles. "Restraints…" Ron shivered. "I'm glad I wasn't around for that fight, KP." All in the room stared at the boy. "Lycans go feral when their Mate is threatened." Ron stated. Anne nodded slowly. "Correct…how do you know all that?" Ron grinned. "I love those kinds of movies. I've learned quite a lot about them during my time."

Kim stared at her friend in shock. "Ron, you've been holding out on me." Kim said with a laugh in her tone. Mr. Possible glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Ronald, it's getting late. You need to head home." Kim sighed. _School tomorrow? Perfect!_ Kim thought with a groan. "Sarah, you're going with her." Mrs. Possible added. "Anne, I can't. I-" Sarah's protests stopped as soon as Anne produced a chest of silver doubloons. "I already spoke to Barkin. He was only too happy to have you back, Miss Go." Sarah gulped and paled as she remembered her time under the Attitudinator around that man while Kim growled lowly and tensed at Barkin's name. Anne nodded towards Kim's reaction. "It's for your safety and hers, Sarah."

 **What should happen next? Read and tell me in a Review.**


	6. The Sitch Gets Complicated

Chapter Six: The Sitch Gets Complicated

Lucian sighed as he disembarked from the plane on the tarmac at the Middleton Airport. _If man was meant to fly, he would have been born with wings._ Lucian thought with a groan as the air sickness left him, and he was able to continue. The First of the Lycans looked around. "There's something familiar about this place." He mumbled softly before he went to walk around the city in search of his bride and child. Habits were hard to break as Lucian stuck to the shadows. When he came the Possible Household, Lucian stopped as his sense of smell of his beloved, Sonja. The sweet odor of his Vampire lover almost made the Elder Lycan weep for joy. He stood in the shadow of a tree and watched as people exited the house. First, twin boys raced out of the house excitedly with some project in their hands. Then, a man that looked to be the boys' father waved to someone inside and left in a car

Finally, Lucian's breath hitched as Sonja and a girl, sixteen or around that age by her look, walked out and talked. From his vantage point, Lucian could faintly hear Sonja talking to the teenager. "Be careful, Kimmie. Try to control your anger today at school. Alright?" _Kimberly,_ Lucian thought with a smile. _So this girl is our daughter, my beloved?_ Lucian couldn't help a look of pride as it spread across his face while looking at his daughter and Beloved Sonja. Then, a new person joined his family. Lucian's fists clenched for a moment, but the rage quickly left him when he saw the Vampire nod at Sonja and say, "I'll keep an eye on her, Anne. I promise."

Kim sighed as she looked at her Mom one last time. Then, Kim reluctantly started walking to school. She looked into the shadow of the tree in her house's front yard. _You're just worried about school, Kim._ The Hybrid told herself with a sigh as she started for Middleton High. _Relax._ Kim shook her head and calmed down when she saw Sarah. "What is it, Pumpkin?" Kim shook her head and mumbled, "it's probably nothing, just my adrenaline playing tricks on me." Sarah nodded, but she looked over and saw a shadow that didn't belong in the tree's shadow. Sarah didn't say anything but gave Anne a subtle look. Anne responded with a slight nod and cocked her head toward the school. Kim shot off like a rocket. Something inside Kim told her to run until she got to school, so she listened to her instincts.

Once Kim left, Anne walked over to the tree. "It's been a long time, Lucian." She said with a cool edge to her voice. He stood up slowly. "Indeed, it has." He looked to where the twins had been moments before, and it suddenly made sense. "You rejected me!" He roared at her. Anne took a step toward him as her delighted face melted into anger. "I left because I had to. You know what father would have done if he knew I still lived. As a result, I left everything behind and set my stake on the New World." Lucian was not pleased. "Why didn't you try to get a message to me, Sonja?" Anne glared at him. "Spare me your self-righteousness, Lucian! You were so consumed by hate and bloodlust that you declared war on not just Viktor but my entire race!"

Lucian looked at her as if he'd been stabbed. "You and Viktor are the same." Anne growled as she continued her rant. "You crave blood for foolishness. What would slaughtering my kind have gotten you? It would have earned you nothing. Vengeance never solved anything, Lucian. It just creates an unstoppable bloodbath!" Lucian stared at his Sonja in shock. "What happened to you to turn you so soft? When we were together, you would've killed Viktor with your bare hands!" Anne raised an eyebrow at him. "You think that's what I wanted, to stage a coupe against Viktor?" Anne growled. "I loved you, and you used me to your own ends." The Vampire looked at the Lycan and played with her wedding ring as she thought of James, Jim, Tim, and Kim. "Sonja, don't! I can't bare to lose you again!" Anne shook her head. "I wouldn't dare. Kim is all the best parts of what you used to be, Lucian. I only wish I could have preserved that in you." She whispered before she turned her back to him and refused him the satisfaction of seeing her cry as she left for a shift at the hospital without another word.

Kim walked into school on edge. The teen's instincts were screaming at her that something bad was going to happen soon. She did her best to ignore them. "Don't worry, KP," Ron told his friend. "I've got your back." Kim sighed and shut the door to her locker. _Can he feel it, too?_ Kim thought, a little confused by Ron's actions. Ron saw Mr. Barkin coming and pushed Kim to class. "Stoppable, what are you doing?! Get to class NOW!" Ron visibly winced at the volume in Barkin's voice. "No worries, Mr. B, I'm going." He said as he quickly followed Kim to class. As Ron sat down, a strange scent met the boy's nose. Ron looked at Kim and was about to say something when he heard Sarah yell, "You're not getting anywhere near Kimmie, you mutt!" A low growl rose in Ron's throat, and he started for the door as did Kim. "Stoppable, Possible; stay put!" Barkin yelled. Ron shook his head, walked out, and locked the door behind him before Kim could follow.

Ron had heard stories of Lucian, and he knew that Sarah wouldn't be able to take Lucian on by herself. He was much too strong, even for a Vampire with her ability. He walked out as Lucian launched himself at Sarah and pinned her to the ground. "Let me see my daughter, you bloodsucking wench!" Ron smiled darkly and cracked his neck. "So you're Lucian?" Ron asked as he sighed. "Mrs. Dr. P has said quite a bit about you." Lucian glared at the boy. "What do you know of me, Boy?" "Plenty," Ron grimaced as his rage began to grow. "At Camp Wannaweep, I was bitten by one of your kind." Ron growled as he glared at Lucian. Sarah was stunned. _The Buffoon's a Lycan?!_ Before Sarah could put more thought to it, Ron ran at and tackled Lucian. The two Lycans rolled in their human forms. Then, Ron used his natural agility to jump behind Lucian and hold his arms behind Lucian's back. Sarah ignited her right fist and walked up to Lucian. "Why are you here?" She growled as she held the flame millimeters from the man's face. Lucian glared at the Vampire and spat in her face. "I want to see my daughter!"

Barkin watched from the locked door's window and felt his anger ignite when the man spit in Miss Go's face. "I'll have your head for that, you disrespectful bastard!" He growled. The focus of the class wasn't on the scene outside however. Every eye was glued to Kim as she sweated and kept her head against the desk. She was struggling not to rip Barkin apart at the moment, and she knew the moment she looked up and saw him, she would lose to her instincts. His declaration only made the girl's muscles tense tighter as her instincts screamed in her mind, _Rip the man apart and uphold your Sarah's honor!_ The rage inside Kim made her partially deaf to her own thoughts, and because of that, Kim didn't catch the possessive pronoun usage of her mind. "Barkin…" Kim managed, her head still against the cool wooden desk top. "…get…away from…the door!" Kim ordered as the last of her will to fight ebbed.

Kim lunged at Barkin with enough force to snap the door's steel hinges and send the door slamming to the floor below. Then, Kim ran across the hall and punched Lucian in the face hard enough to create a deep dent in the lockers behind him. "I don't care if you are my sperm donor. You will NOT disrespect my Sarah around me!" Kim growled. Sarah looked at Kim in shock, but Kim was too focused on Lucian to notice. She picked him up in one fist and glared at him. Kim was rightly confused when this brought a smile and a laugh from Lucian. "You have my rage and your mother's determination…a deadly combination." Kim glared at him. "I don't EVER want to see you again!" Kim said calmly as she glared into the deepest depths of Lucian's soul and threw him down the hall like a rag doll.

Barkin slowly walked up to the group but was intercepted by Ron. "Mr. B, now is not a good time to try and get answers from Kim." Barkin glared at Ron, but the blonde didn't back down. "I'm giving you one last warning. Don't do this!" Barkin attempted to push Ron to the side. "Out of my way, Stoppable!" Ron closed his eyes as his fists shook, but the blonde boy held his ground. "Kim chose Sarah, not me. Sarah chose Kim, not you! Now grow a set and get over it, Barkin! I'm trying to save you dimwitted ass from being torn to bits by a feral Kim!" Barkin was stunned into silence. This wasn't the normal Stoppable. He was serious, but that led Barkin to even more questions. The loudest one: _What the Hell just happened?!_

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
